The invention relates to the flywheel for an automotive drive train, for example.
A flywheel is known from German patent publication OS No. 29 31 423. It has a resilient element and damping device series connecting first and second flyrings of the flywheel but arranged so that the damping device becomes operational only when the torque transmitted would exceed the torque-transmission strength of the resilient element. The damping device thus serves merely to limit the torque transmitted between the flyrings to a very specific value. Below that value, the damping device is ineffective; above that value, the resilient element is ineffective. Under normal operating conditions, therefore, it is rarely possible to suppress transmission of unwanted vibrations through the flywheel.